Retail stores typically display or store products on various kinds of support systems, such as point of purchase display units, point of sale display units, display stands, shelving systems, or similar fixtures. There are a variety of such systems suitable for supporting particular types of shelving or point of purchase display components, and the designs of these components may include constructions of wire, heavier steel members, thermoplastic materials, wood, particle board, cardboard, etc.
Many such fixtures and other support apparatus incorporate a plurality of vertically spaced-apart slots in posts, standards, uprights, or columns of the apparatus. Different manufacturers employ slightly different slot designs, configurations, or sizes. Thus, a shelf, rack, or other display component that is intended for being mounted to the support apparatus of one manufacturer may not be readily mounted in another manufacturer's support apparatus.
There is a need among users of such support apparatus, especially retail store users, for a means that will allow shelves and display components of one manufacturer to be used with the support apparatus of another manufacturer. This need may be most acute in retail establishments that have accumulated a number of different display or shelving systems provided by a variety of manufacturers. This need is also especially acute with respect to retail establishments that may have long been using a particular shelving system or display system which is now no longer produced.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism for accommodating the mounting of components of one design to a support apparatus of another design.
Further, it would be beneficial if such a mechanism could be adjusted to accommodate various mounting orientations.
Also, it would be advantageous if such a mechanism could be relatively easily installed without the need for special tools.
Finally, such a mechanism should preferably incorporate a design that could be manufactured relatively inexpensively and without requiring critical or close tolerances.